A Fool for You
by Jemima Rose
Summary: Royalty AU. An arranged marriage brings together two completely different royals. There's Prince Christian who craves the life of adventure. Then there's Princess Emilie, an elegant woman hiding a difficult past. Distant at first, the two learn to care for one another.


**Hello everyone! I'm taking a break from GSD to write this. I think I'm the first Monstralia shipper, which is kinda cool. I like mismatched couples. The first chapter's a little rocky, what with all the emotions and slight OOC-ness on Australia's part. Don't worry, I'll have his character down in no time (I think...)**

**Just so you know**

**Christian- Australia**

**Benjamin- New Zealand**

**Jessica- Wy**

**Oliver- Hutt River**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

"Where is he? Where is that troublesome boy?"

All throughout the castle, the angry voice roared. Everyone in the castle was in a state of shock at the demeanor of Queen Sophia. Subordinates stopped in mid-tasks to listen to the sound of her heels clicking down the marble hallways. No one had ever seen her so furious. But after today's events, everyone understood why.

The King's personal assistant eventually intercepted the Queen in her path toward the South Wing. He put on his best smile as he spoke.

"Your Majesty, you are home early. Perhaps you would like to sit down and-"

"Please do not patronize me Nathaniel." The Queen replied coolly, not even slowing down in her stride. "I simply request an audience with my son. Where is he? In his chambers?" Sweat began to form on the man's forehead before he replied in a nervous manner.

"No, Your Majesty. He's in…" He paused and the Queen automatically knew where her son was.

"Ah, the library of course." And she was on her way, a woman with a purpose.

She went down a familiar corridor then made two more turns before she was outside her destination. The double doors to the room were closed. Any other time she would have been polite and knocked first. However, her current temper would not allow her such pleasantries. Queen Sophia turned the knob and let the door fall against the wall with a loud thud. As predicted, her son was sitting at a small table placed in the center of the large room. The intricate skylight above his head left hues of gold, blue, and green shimmering upon his tanned skin.

He kept his head bent down in concentration while analyzing several of the open books laid out in front of him. She could see the foreign script and elaborate, colorful pictures on some of the pages. His lips moved quickly as if he were mimicking the text to himself . The young man's dark brown hair was uncombed. Those two stubborn hairs were sticking up like insect antennae at the top of his head. He appeared as if he had just gotten out of bed, which wouldn't have surprised her. She approached him slowly and called out his name. The Queen made sure to emphasize the disapproval in her voice.

"Christian Alexander."

The young man's head snapped up immediately upon hearing his name. His emerald eyes met hers from across the table. They sparkled with excitement instead of fear. They reminded her of a child's eyes on Christmas morning.

"Hello Mother. You're home early." He stated cheerfully.

At this, the older monarch's temper flared. She took a deep breath and exhaled to regain her composure.

"Three hours Christian. Your father, the kids and, I were only gone for three hours yet, you have managed to create chaos in our absence."

"Look if this is about the princess—"

"You know full well that this is about the princess." She snapped. She had to take another moment before continuing.

"Here I thought that leaving you alone with her would allow you to become better acquainted with each other. I had to agree with your father that I had been especially meddlesome in your affairs as of late. I figured that without all of us here there would be no added pressure."

Christian arose from his seat to meet his mother across the table. He took her hand into his and stared into her eyes pleadingly. "I appreciate that mother. I really do."

"Silence child and let me finish." Another pause. "All you have managed to do in our absence is frighten a young woman, send her fleeing from the palace, and scare off another potential wife in the process. What am I to do with you Christian?" The exasperated Queen redeemed her hand from her son's grasp. She pulled out a chair at the center table to sit in. The older royal held her hand to her forehead to control the throbbing she was now experiencing.

The smile on Christian's face waned slightly as he bent down to his knees in front of his mother.

"Mother, please allow me to explain what happened. At least, let this accused man tell his story."

She threw him a warning look but remained silent, indicating that he could continue. Darn, those innocent eyes of his. They could make any mother feel guilty.

"I shall be honest and say that I actually liked this princess. I mean she was educated, and very pretty. She seemed interested in my talk of foreign travels over lunch. Then, we went for a stroll through the garden. All was going well at first. Then, this small- and I can honestly say small- snake began crawling by her feet. I could tell she was at unease and I plucked the little creature from the ground. But, I found it silly that she was afraid of the thing. I was trying to show her that it was harmless. She kept shouting 'Kill it! Kill it!' but I wouldn't dream of doing such a rash thing. I mean, you and father have taught me to value all life so I was only following your teachings."

The Queen rolled her eyes and told her rambling son to speed up the story.

"She still wasn't convinced. So, she got to her feet herself and began running like a madman through the garden. I tried to stop her and called out to her. But, she crashed right into a tree housing a nest of hornets. And, you and I both know that hornets don't like being disturbed. The poor girl. I think she lost most of them by the time she jumped into the fountain. Of course by then she had already sustained a few injuries."

Upon hearing the rest of her son's story, the Queen gave out a sigh. Christian could tell that her anger had resided. Now her voice was weary with dread. Which was even worse.

"Christian, when will you grow up? You've just turned 20 in January. You cannot keep goofing off and living in fantasies for the rest of your life. You are a prince."

"I am fully aware of my situation mother." The young man replied quietly.

"This is the age where you need to consider marrying a princess, settling down, and preparing to run the kingdom. I think your father has spoiled you too much all these years."

"I don't need a princess to run a kingdom." He complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You will if you intend to have offspring to rule after you." Sophia countered. The Australian man gave out a groan in reply.

"For goodness sake Christian! Your cousin Benjamin is a year younger than you and he's already happily married. He and his wife will be having kids any day now." _Of course she had to bring him into this…_

Christian loved his cousin. But, he couldn't help but feel annoyed by him now and then. Everyone treated him like he was the perfect son and put him on a pedestal. He was smart, polite, kind and diplomatic royal. Yet, all Christian saw was the boy he used to pick on as kids. The same boy who would start throwing temper tantrums if he lost to Christian in games. Benjamin also had an unhealthy love for sheep. No, not love. Obsession. To the point that he had flocks of them roaming around the pastures of the castle. He usually tended to them himself and considered it his favorite hobby. Well, when he wasn't putting up pictures of them in the castle. But enough of him. The royal realized that he had mentally drifted away from the conversation. His mother was watching him curiously.

"Why is there a rush to replace my father now?" He began as he rose to his feet. "That old man is tough. He's taken a bullet to the head and survived. I have plenty of time. Are you gonna do this to Jessica and Oliver when they get older too?" He could feel himself losing his composure with each word. Why was he acting like this? He was usually so carefree.

Queen Sophia began to open her mouth in reply but snapped it shut. A glint of sadness appeared in her soft eyes.

"I'm sorry dear. It appears that I've hit upon a soft spot for you." Her facial features had softened at this confession, making Christian feel horrible. When would he get over it? It had been so long ago…

"Enough of that mother." He smiled gently, touching her shoulder. "You're supposed to scold me not depress me. Not even a gambler could predict the frequency of your emotional moods." At this, Sophia straightened her spine and stared at her son in shock. She had just had an idea.

"Mother, are you alright?"

"Son, you have given me a brilliant idea. I have a solution to your marriage crisis."

"My marriage crisis? Oh mother please-"

"Hush child. It may work in your favor. If you so choose to accept it." This made Christian rather curious.

"What is it mother?"

"I am willing to make a bet with you." The Australian man's eyes widened at this but his mother continued before he got a chance to speak.

"Give me 30 days to find you a princess. One that will be able to handle your _rough_ personality. Right now, it is February 5th so the deadline will be March 7th." Christian was beginning to worry for his mother's sanity. He played along anyway.

"30 days to find me a wife huh? What happens if you do or don't?"

"If I find a princess for you within the time limit, you must try your best to woo her, then marry her. If I don't find you a princess, then I will give you the approval and funding to travel to Japan and put off the wife hunt."

"Japan?" The young royal had planned for the nonexistent trip for over a year. He had become interested in the Japanese culture through speaking to the Japanese immigrants at the Asian market in the downtown area. The way they had described their homeland left Christian craving more. He began learning Japanese after that. Surprisingly, he picked it up rather quickly and became more fluent as the days went by. He scanned through novels and travel guides, studying the sights. He'd even tried his hand at using chopsticks. The amount of effort he put into this venture was frightening to his parents. Usually he was a young man who lacked putting effort into anything.

"You mean I could go? On my own? For fun?"

"Yes child you could. But only if my plan doesn't work."

"What about father?" He questioned suspiciously. Surely, the older man wouldn't like this arrangement.

"He doesn't have to know." Sophia responded serenely. A trace of a smile graced her lips.

"Hm, a princess or Japan…"

"Will you accept Christian?" The Queen inquired.

He thought this over to himself. This plan did have its advantages. 30 days was a short amount of time to find a wife. Especially one that could tolerate him. His mother would struggle with that. The potential award of traveling to Japan for as long he wanted was too enticing. But, there was the slight unsettling feeling that this bet gave him. He decided to ignore that part of his brain when he gave his mother an answer.

"I'll do it. I'll take your bet."

The Queen smiled in triumph knowing that her plan had worked. The two royals shook hands in agreement and she left the young man alone in the library. How she was going to do this, she had no idea. What princess could endure that wild child?

Meanwhile, in the library, a grin lit up Christian's face. How his mother was going to do this he had no idea. He took his seat again at the table he'd been sitting at before she had interrupted him. In 30 days, he'd be visiting Japan. The Australian searched through the array of books lying on the table until he found the one written in the familiar, yet foreign characters. He might as well brush up on his Japanese in the meantime.

* * *

**Hmm, that was longer in Microsoft Word... **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'd love to hear any reviews and/or criticism that you guys may have as long as it's polite. Next chapter will focus on Monaco. If I can get around to writing it.  
**


End file.
